


All I ask of you

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 别问我为啥写这个，我就是想欺负欧比旺。OOC都是我的错。欢迎殴打作者





	All I ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我为啥写这个，我就是想欺负欧比旺。OOC都是我的错。欢迎殴打作者

年轻的omega武士醒来的时候，发现自己已经不在暴乱的总督府。刺眼的白色灯光让他艰难地睁开眼睛，腹部的钝痛让他做呕。原力在他耳边嗡嗡作响，提示他暂时的平和，以及失去。一间原始的病房，没有巴克塔槽，只有最原始的输液管与针头。氧气面罩覆着他的口鼻，他能看到自己呼出的气体在塑料上凝成水雾。检测生命体征的仪器因为他的清醒滴滴响起，召唤了医师。

“肯诺比大师，欢迎回来。”褐色头发的男人推开门，他认识他，这是义军的医师，一个脾气火爆的男人。不过很显然他并没有心情骂他，“我们赢了，谢谢你。而且我们也通知了绝地圣殿，很快他们的人就会把你接回去接受更好的治疗。对于你的损失，我很抱歉。

”...解释？”他瞪着那个男人，艰难地挤出一句话。除了肚子，他的头很疼，他身上还有好几处钝器打击的疼痛以及爆能枪灼伤。“......总之，那些伤问题并不大，”医师顿了顿，“但是对于孩子的事，我很抱歉。”是了，这便能解释他的昏昏沉沉，食欲不振，还有时不时的偏头痛。稍微有些迟缓的行动差点要了他的命。如果之前奎刚知道，他一定很高兴；如果，他们没有闹翻了的话。医生加大了止疼药的量，欧比旺再次感到困顿。在更麻烦的审问来之前，睡一觉是个好选择，他想。

欧比旺再度醒来的时候，他身上的病号服已经换成了标准样式。原力里传来的提示是这是一艘飞往科洛桑的圣殿标配飞船的医务舱里。飞行员是好久不见的盖伦·穆恩，还有...“欧比，你醒了。”他最好的朋友班特。她也已经是个年轻的绝地武士了。Omega鱼人女子调亮了灯，她银色的眼睛似乎湿答答的。欧比旺试图坐起来，但是被他橘红色的朋友摁回了床上，身体深处突然传来的疼痛让他觉得恶心，他的不自觉地卷了起来，双手摁住了腹部。“还很疼吗。”班特调大了止痛剂的量，“很抱歉欧比，义军的医生并不擅长产科，他并没有帮你处理好.....我不得不帮你刮干净...抱歉止疼剂用少了....”她的手抚摸了一下欧比的额头，“你还在发烧，再睡一会吧，长老会也同意等你状态好一点再汇报了...”“他知道嘛……”欧比无力地挤出几个字。“....我恐怕他知道了……如果他再伤害你，我们不会袖手旁观。”女孩的手温柔地拂过欧比旺的脸颊，“晚安，欧比。”

等到班特关灯走出医务舱，欧比用原力调小了止疼泵，刚才的疼痛又一次袭来，他的肚子在翻江倒海，他好想吐。他怎能忘记在战斗的时候那一击对准肚子的重拳，他听见原力中的微弱幼小的哀鸣，紧接着便是一阵撕心裂肺的绞痛，让年轻的omega滚到了地上。他在对手再次击打自己之前堪堪躲过，并且召唤了爆能枪结果了那人。硬撑着站起来，他感到双腿间有什么凉凉的液体；但是他没时间了，勉强拿起光剑，他一瘸一拐地向前走去.....他闻到了血腥，但是却没注意到....

失去孩子唤起了omega本能的悲伤，眼泪从他紧闭的眼皮中不停涌出，他一只手捂住嘴，凉凉的眼泪顺着手指的缝隙滑动。他还没好好感受原力里的微光，它便离自己而去了....他怎么能错过这么多，当他感受到的时候，居然是失去....奎刚没有说错，他还是太年轻了，跟生命原力的联系还是太弱....泪水和剧烈的头痛让他再度屈服在黑暗中....

他在科洛桑圣殿的医务室里醒来，悲伤感还是在袭击他，他到家了，他还是好想哭。“嘘....没事了....”强壮的手臂把他往更温暖的身体边带，他闻到熟悉的alpha信息素；带着胡茬的吻在他耳边落下，温暖的大手摁着他的小肚子；背后赤裸身躯的主人轻轻安抚着他，“没事了，这都是我的错，不要责怪自己...”沙哑的嗓音在他耳边，“睡吧……”

欧比旺在圣殿的医务室里躺了三天才被允许走动。每一晚，他高大的alpha都会来陪他躺下，温柔地亲吻他的后颈，他的肩膀，他的脸颊、额头，有力的双手附上他的肚子。温暖的生命原力跃动着，修复着身体的伤痛。他也能感觉到失去胎儿对年长的alpha也是打击巨大，不仅仅因为那是他的孩子。

但是欧比旺从没在白天的时间见过他。醒来的时候身后的床单有着浅浅的印记，年长alpha雪松味的气息仍然在他身边徘徊。床头没有任何字条，但是总是准备了他偏爱的早餐。他的老师傅还带着一个学徒，一个聪明却任性的小家伙，一个从未接受过绝地训练的天选之子。

在长老会的汇报异常顺利，欧比旺为自己没有收到刁难的好运气感到惊讶（事后班特告诉他他的奎刚因为顶撞长老会被罚了，除了照顾安纳金外还要照顾幼徒们一年。）不过他还是感觉到了其他大师的同情，“同悲，吾与汝。”他发誓在原力中听到了尤达的叹息。

从长老会出来后，欧比旺第一个去的地方便是千泉厅。那是他从小到大最喜欢的地方。难得的，这里今天十分安静，没有嬉戏的小幼徒，也没有在池子里游泳的高年级学徒。他坐在池子边冥想，因为医嘱禁止他泡在水里。

他感觉到了另一个人的存在，生命原力在他周围歌唱。等他完全从自己的世界出来时，他的身上多了一件深褐色的外袍，一个绝地大师坐在他身边。

“奎.....”迎接他的是一双有力的大手，对方把相对娇小的欧比旺一把抱到怀里，他坐在年长爱人的大腿上，他的身体紧贴着另一具强壮的身躯。“对不起。”他的爱人双手捧着他的脸，那双冰蓝色的眼睛直视着他。欧比旺听见了原力里传来的歉意、愧疚、伤感，“对不起，这都是我的错。”原力不会撒谎，欧比听到了爱人的真心。作为回报，欧比旺也也抬起手，搂住了奎刚的腰。“我也有错，毕竟那样的讽刺是我说出来的。”

同样的，奎刚也通过原力感受到了他的抱歉，“你才不是什么顽固老头，也不是什么脑子跟班萨一样的，我实在是太口不择....”他的话被打断，他的爱人把他紧紧搂在怀里。“我想我们该学会好好说话，我的爱。你已经不是一个学徒，而我也不是你的师傅了。我们都得重新学习。我爱你，但是我不该如此急迫地想要你接受我的观点，也不该....强迫你顺从。”“是的，尽管你是著名的外交大师，但是还是会搞砸。而我，也不该尽挑痛的戳。我从未后悔在纳布救你，也从未后悔让你标记。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”年长的alpha抱着他的omega站了起来，“这儿有点阴冷了，我得带你去某些温暖的地方。”“比如房间？”回答他的是额头上的吻。

————————————————  
作为乱跑的惩罚，欧比旺得和保育师傅去照顾刚进圣殿的幼徒。工作时间正好和奎刚金的一模一样。


End file.
